The Fallen
by Janus ScarecroweR
Summary: Hacía apenas unos instantes estaban intentando dar esquinazo al ejército del castillo, tras salir milagrosamente del Palacio del Infierno, donde los ejecutores del reino, los Caballeros Garou, se las habían hecho pasar canutas, cuando de pronto, un terrible y sobrenatural estruendo, como si la mismísima tierra gritara, inundó cada uno de los rincones...
_Tanto Fairy Tail como sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su autor, Hiro Mashima, y por tanto, éstos no me pertenecen._

 _Las ideas y el desarrollo de esta historia están hechas sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

Background Soundtrack: River of Tears

Music was composed by Thomas Bergersen. Two Steps From Hell (Dreams & Imaginations).

* * *

.

 **CHAPTER ONE: TWILIGHT**

.

* * *

 **7 de Julio de X791. Castillo de Mercurius (Crocus).**

* * *

.

– ¡Lucy! –Natsu se detuvo en seco ante la aparatosa caída de la Maga Estelar, regresando rápidamente sobre sus pasos para ayudarla. El castillo entero se estaba viniendo abajo, debían salir de ahí de inmediato o no quedaría mucho de ellos .

– Na… Natsu… ¿qué está pasando? –una temblorosa Lucy con las rodillas magulladas, se sirvió de la mano que le ofrecían para levantarse. No entendía absolutamente nada. Hacía apenas unos instantes estaban intentando dar esquinazo al ejército del castillo, tras salir milagrosamente del Palacio del Infierno, donde los ejecutores del reino, los Caballeros Garou, se las habían hecho pasar canutas, cuando de pronto, un terrible y sobrenatural estruendo, como si la mismísima tierra gritara, inundó cada uno de los rincones.

– No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí… ¡y ahora! –Natsu agarró firmemente la mano de Lucy y corrió a toda velocidad entre los escombros que caían sin cesar, seguido de cerca de Happy, Charle y Yukino.

– ¿Qué es eso que se escucha? –preguntó la recientemente nombrada Sargento con preocupación – Es… ¿es acaso gente gritando?

– ¡No lo sé, demonios! –Natsu esquivó hábilmente una viga de madera que se interponía en su camino– ¡Lo averiguaremos cuando estemos fuera! ¡Ahora hay que…

Una terrible explosión al fondo del pasillo hizo detenerse al grupo, viendo con impotencia como éste se colapsaba rápidamente hacia ellos, a la vez que la estancia se iba llenando de un denso e irrespirable humo. Otra violenta sacudida del castillo hizo añicos una de las paredes cercanas, dejando al descubierto una brecha a lo que antes fuera un hermoso salón para fiestas, ahora consumido por las llamas y cubierto de cascotes.

– ¡Vamos! –sin pensárselo dos veces, Natsu saltó a través de la pared con Lucy siguiéndole a trompicones. Necesitaban encontrar una salida. Y pronto. Si su olfato no le fallaba (y no solía hacerlo), había algo familiar ahí fuera… algo que no sentía desde… pero no, era imposible. Además, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo que olía, era diferente… era algo más oscuro, más aterrador… y eso le preocupaba, y mucho. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes y comprobar que todos estaban bien. Se habían separado del resto del equipo de rescate cuando de pronto, todo empezó a venirse abajo y el techo casi les aplasta. Sabía que Mirajane, Wendy y los demás podían cuidar de sí mismos, saliendo airosos del castillo sin demasiadas dificultades, pero ahora, su cabeza se centraba en hallar una salida y descartar sus sospechas… porque de ser ciertas, todos corrían peligro.

– ¡Charle! –Happy se había detenido al ver a la Exceed paralizada de terror y con la mirada perdida en la distancia, sin llegar a cruzar la abertura por la cual todos habían saltado– ¡Charle! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Vamos! –se acercó veloz y tiró de su patita para obligarla a andar.

– E… e… está pasando… el castillo… Lu… Lucy… –Charle balbuceaba las palabras sumida en un profundo trance, siendo arrastrada por un preocupado Happy a través del destrozado salón.

– ¡Natsuuu! –el Exceed azulado se estaba quedando sin fuerzas a causa de la espesa humareda y apenas podía con Charle. Si no se apresuraban se quedarían atrás. Volar era inútil, de hecho, con la incesante lluvia de escombros era más bien un suicidio. De pronto, un escalofriante rugido seguido de un terrible impacto, destrozó gran parte del techo bajo el que se encontraban, cayendo hacia ellos los restos de uno de los torreones.

– ¡Charle! –Happy cubrió a su amiga con su propio cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ésta aún se encontraba en shock. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras esperaba el inevitable final, recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a sus amigos del gremio: las aventuras, las risas, los peligros superados… no podía ser que todo acabara así… por lo menos, esperaba que fuera rápido y que Charle no sufriera. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber aprovechado más el tiempo con ella. Tenía en mente tantas cosas que quería compartir…

– ¡Happy! ¡Charle! ¡Salid de ahí! –una aterrada Yukino gritaba impotente a los Exceed, viendo como valientemente, el gatito azulado protegía a una paralizada Charle.

– A… adiós Natsu… –Happy se pegó aún más al cuerpo de su amiga, preparado para el inminente y letal impacto.

.

* * *

 **7 de Julio de X791. Domus Flau (Crocus).**

* * *

.

El cielo se tornó carmesí, como si el mismísimo infierno se hubiera desatado y casi simultáneamente, un sobrenatural estruendo se oyó en la lejanía, dejando la última prueba del Daimatou Enbu entre Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, en segundo plano.

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es ese sonido? –preguntó Levy con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

– No lo sé. Pero no me gusta cómo suena… –a Makarov le resultaba extrañamente familiar . Se incorporó muy serio, mirando de manera preocupada el anormal estado del cielo e intentado dar explicación a los repentinos y extraños acontecimientos – ¿Primera? –esperaba que la sabiduría de Mavis arrojara algo de luz a sus cavilaciones, sin embargo, palideció al ver el cabizbajo y sombrío rostro de ésta, oculto bajo su rubio flequillo mientras murmuraba una lapidaria frase.

– " _Entonces el cielo se disolverá con gran ruido. Y en ese momento bajará el fuego, incendiando los elementos y derritiendo el mundo y todo, quedará consumido_ _"_ –Mavis recordaba la cita de uno de sus libros de la Isla Tenrou, un libro sobre leyendas y profecías, un libro sobre el fin de la humanidad.

– Primera… ¿Eso es…? –Levy se puso pálida al entender el significado de las palabras de Mavis. En una de sus múltiples visitas a la Biblioteca Mágica, había leído algo acerca de antiguas profecías sobre el fin del mundo. Historias trágicas y despiadadas como consecuencia de las acciones irresponsables de la humanidad, pero siempre lo había tomado como el típico cuento para niños con moraleja final. No… eso no podía ser lo que pasaba… ¿verdad?

– No estoy segura aún… pero sea lo que sea, no es bueno. Tenemos que desalojar el Domus Flau de inmediato y ponernos a salvo para idear una estrategia –Mavis hablaba con una inusual seriedad reflejada en su cara.

– Pero… ¿qué sucederá con el equipo de rescate? ¡Aún no tenemos noticias de ellos! ¿Qué pasa si vuelven y no nos encuentran? –Levy se empezaba a alterar debido a la preocupación. A esas alturas, ya deberían de saber algo acerca de la liberación de Lucy, sin embargo, todo lo que tenían hasta ahora era el silencio.

– La Primera tiene razón –sentenció firmemente Makarov siguiendo el consejo de Mavis– lo principal ahora es evacuar el coliseo e idear una estrategia para saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

– ¡¿Q… qué?! ¡¿Y olvidamos también a Erza, Laxus y los demás?! ¡Están en la ciudad y están heridos! –la usuaria de Magia de Escritura alzaba cada vez más la voz, indignada por no poder avisar a sus compañeros – ¡Tenemos que…

– Nos reuniremos con ellos en cuanto podamos. Cometer un error ahora o actuar impulsivamente puede salirnos caro. Además, saben cuidar de sí mismos. No les pasará nada –de manera tajante, Mavis interrumpió a Levy. Hablaba despacio pero con determinación. No quería que los demás percibieran su preocupación, mostrar flaqueza ahora no era lo más adecuado. Tenían que mantenerse firmes si querían sobrevivir, ya que, de ser ciertas sus sospechas, lo que se avecinaba no era nada comparado a lo que pasó en…

Súbitamente, algo sacó a Mavis de sus pensamientos: aquel extraño sonido se hacía más intenso, a la vez que el Domus Flau se oscurecía como si lo cubrieran con una gigantesca carpa. Un inusual viento les golpeó con fuerza, y la tierra, como temiendo lo que estaba por llegar, comenzó a temblar. Un murmullo seco e imponente, como el brusco ondear de cientos de banderas, inundó el aire y la gente, aterrorizada, empezó a gritar señalando al cielo.

.

* * *

 **7 de Julio de X791. Calles de Crocus.**

* * *

.

– No… –Erza contempló la destrozada silueta del castillo de Mercurius con horror, incrédula a lo que sus ojos veían. No, no era posible, tenía que tratarse de alguna ilusión… seguramente la batalla contra Minerva la había dejado más tocada de lo que pensaba…

– Joder… ¿eso es… lo que creo que es? –Laxus se acercó para contemplar el origen de aquel estruendo sobrehumano y lo que vio, le heló la sangre.

– No… no puede ser… ¡tiene que tratarse de una puta broma! –Gray apretaba sus puños con fuerza, intentando contener la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Si eso era una jugarreta de Sabertooth, se habían pasado de la raya. Se acercó furioso a Sting, quien momentos antes se había parado orgulloso frente a ellos para enfrentarlos a la vez, y le agarró sin miramientos de las solapas de su chaleco– ¿Esto es cosa vuestra? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Contesta ahora mismo o te juro que…! –comenzó a agitarle como si fuera un pelele, dejándose llevar por la ira– ¡Mis amigos estaban ahí! ¿En qué demonios pensabais? ¡Hijo de… –no fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que una suave y cariñosa mano detuvo su puño.

– Gray-sama… por favor… no creo que Sabertooth tenga nada que ver… –una compungida Juvia detuvo al mago de creación de hielo antes de que éste destrozara a Sting a golpes.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que… –la profunda mirada de pesar que le dirigió Juvia, señalando al Dragonslayer con la cabeza, hizo que no terminara la frase. Y entonces lo vio: el temor en los ojos de Sting, unos ojos que no podían apartarse de la imagen del castillo de Mercurius consumido por las llamas y sobre todo, de las criaturas que de ella surgían sin fin.

– Dragones… –dijo finalmente Gajeel. Ese olor y ese espeluznante bramido los recordaba muy bien de la Isla Tenrou, cuando Acnologia apareció de la nada para acabar con ellos. El olor y el bramido de un dragón… en este caso, de miles de dragones. Salían del derruido castillo de Mercurius como si de una colonia de murciélagos se tratase, esparciéndose por los cielos de Crocus hasta cubrir éstos con sus imponentes siluetas– ¿Qué cojones está pasando ahí dentro Salamander? –murmuró la frase con la mirada fija en el castillo y un semblante de preocupación en su rostro .

.

* * *

 **7 de Julio de X791. Castillo de Mercurius (Crocus).**

* * *

.

– ¡Karyū no… –un intenso resplandor anaranjado inundó el salón, fundiéndose con el ya existente debido al incendio– Kōen! –la enorme bola de fuego golpeó violentamente los restos del torreón a pocos metros del suelo, desintegrando gran parte éste y dejando una intensa polvareda a su paso. El maltrecho recinto tembló debido al impacto, provocando que la onda expansiva derribara varias paredes cercanas y ensartando por doquier, los restos de la enorme lámpara de techo que caía junto al torreón.

Por un breve instante, dominó el silencio, solo interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas y un lejano murmullo.

– ¡Happy! –el Exceed aún se encontraba abrazando a Charle cuando la figura de Natsu emergió entre los escombros, abriéndose paso ágilmente hacia ellos– ¡Happy! ¡Contéstame! ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Nnngh… A… Aye Sir… –respondió dolorosamente. Su pelaje se encontraba cubierto de ceniza y polvo, así como de diversas heridas que cubrían su pequeño cuerpo. Una de sus orejas tenía un feo corte, del cual brotaba sangre de forma abundante. La bolsa de su espalda se encontraba completamente destrozada, dejado a la vista la magullada marca del gremio.

– No vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo fríamente Natsu mientras se agachaba para ayudar a su amigo.

– ¿Nneh…? –Happy aún se encontraba aturdido y no entendía las palabras del Dragonslayer. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas era capaz de moverse. De alguna manera, tanto Charle como él seguían vivos… ¿qué había pasado?

– Despedirte. No quiero que te despidas como lo has hecho… –la mirada de Natsu quedó oscurecida por su flequillo, ocultando la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos– Saldremos de esta _todos_ juntos ¿queda claro? –necesitaba oírselo decir a sí mismo para convencerse. Ver al Exceed tan cerca de la muerte por poco le… le… sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para sacarse la idea de su mente.

– Mmmgh… ¿Q… qué ha sucedido? –Charle se restregaba los ojos con sus patitas, irritados éstos por el polvo– ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó desorientada.

– Seguimos en el castillo… o en lo que queda de él. Vamos, tenemos que movernos. Esto puede terminar de venirse abajo en cualquier momento –Natsu se incorporó, buscando con la mirada a Lucy y Yukino. El humo era tan denso que apenas se veía nada, pero al final, encontró a la rubia Maga Estelar a pocos metros, apoyada aparatosamente contra una pared… y lo que vio, le hizo salir disparado hacia ella, presa de la preocupación.

Los oídos la pitaban con un sonido agudo, taladrándola la cabeza. Tenía el cuerpo magullado, dolorido y cubierto de polvo… ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era la voz de Yukino y una terrible explosión que la empujó violentamente contra la pared… intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Se encontraba exhausta, confusa… y de pronto, oyó su voz…

– ¡Lucy! –Natsu llegó a trompicones con la inquietud pintada en sus ojos color jade, sin atreverse a tocarla y manteniéndose a cierta distancia, como si temiera de algún modo, el romperla.

Lejos de alegrarse, el primer pensamiento que tuvo al ver al idiota de pelos rosados (ahora grises por la ceniza), fue el de curtirle el lomo a base bien. Ahora lo recordaba todo… y al hacerlo, notaba como se iba cabreando cada vez más, hinchándose de manera exagerada la vena de su frente.

– ¿Lu…? ¿Cómo te en… –no pudo terminar la frase. Una súbita descarga de cólera y la mirada más intensa que jamás hubiera visto en los ojos de Lucy, le paralizaron al instante.

– ¡¿Se puede saber en qué coño pensabas?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos a todos?! ¡El castillo derrumbándose y tú, tú…! ¡¿Es que no piensas en… ¡Aaghnn! –un dolor intenso la recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Quería enganchar a Natsu y golpearlo como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase, necesitaba desfogarse… pero al intentar moverse hacia él, algo se lo impidió, reteniéndola firmemente contra la pared.

– ¡Lucy! No te muevas… por favor… –Natsu levantó instintivamente las manos para detenerla, pero al momento retrocedió, aún con miedo a tocarla.

El inusual tono de súplica que escuchó la hizo detenerse al instante… ¿de qué iba todo esto? Estaba con el corazón al límite, latiéndole de manera frenética a causa de la adrenalina.

– Oh… Lucy… –una lastimada Yukino juntó las manos en su pecho con preocupación, acercándose tambaleante hacia ellos mientras un pequeño reguero de sangre, fluía desde su sien– tu… tu hombro…

Lucy no fue consciente de ello hasta que la Maga Estelar de cabellos albinos lo mencionó y entonces, con horror, lo vio: se encontraba ensartada en la pared. A causa de la explosión, un hierro había salido disparado hacia ella, clavándose salvajemente en su hombro izquierdo –No… mi, mi… – comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, intentando asimilar lo que veía. De manera inconsciente, llevó su mano derecha al objeto que la atravesaba y al instante, un dolor lacerante estremeció su cuerpo –¡Aaghnn! – lágrimas incontrolables empezaron a surcar sus mejillas, fundiéndose con la suciedad de su cara y dándole un aspecto más demacrado del que ya tenía.

– ¡Lucy! –Natsu se acercó y la sujetó firmemente de la muñeca, evitando así que tocara de nuevo el hierro que la mantenía cautiva. No quería que se hiciera más daño del que ya debía estar pasando. Con cuidado, se acercó aún más, hasta pegar con dulzura su frente con la de ella, notando su agitada respiración y su nerviosismo. Entonces, deslizó cariñosamente la mano por su mejilla para secar las lágrimas que caían sin freno– Yo… tenía que hacer algo… no podía dejar que Happy… lo… lo siento… no quería… –sus hombros temblaban de frustración. Siempre le habían dicho que actuaba de manera impulsiva… ¡pero qué demonios! ¡Era su forma de ser! Hasta ahora siempre había salido bien parado de cualquier situación, así que sencillamente él seguía haciéndolo. No le gustaba perder el tiempo especulando en las consecuencias, prefería actuar a quedarse parado sin hacer nada, sin embargo, el haber hecho daño a Lucy por ese motivo… no se lo perdonaría jamás. Un poco más abajo y ella…– Lo siento… –repitió con pesar.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza, hipando aún a causa de la impresión y el dolor que sentía, pero el suave contacto de Natsu hizo que poco a poco, su respiración se fuera calmando… ¡aunque aún estaba enfadada! Si no fuera tan temerario e inconsciente… pero por alguna extraña razón, era incapaz de enfadarse _realmente_ con él. Era un huracán que arrasaba todo a su paso, sacándola de sus casillas en más de una ocasión, pero a la vez, siempre podía contar con su ayuda, y eso, de alguna manera, le gustaba. Sin darse apenas cuenta se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras las palabras del Dragonslayer la apaciguaban hasta el extremo de dejarse llevar por ellas, desvaneciéndose por completo con las cálidas y confortables caricias que sentía en su mejilla…

.

* * *

 **7 de Julio de X791. Calles de Crocus.**

* * *

.

– No aguantaremos mucho tiempo estando escondidos… de hecho, dentro de poco ni siquiera habrá sitio en el que ocultarse –Laxus miraba el cielo con preocupación, viendo impotente cómo cada vez aparecían más y más dragones. Se habían escondido a toda prisa en unos soportales cuando, súbitamente, un pequeño grupo de aquellos demonios se habían desviado hacia ellos. Por fortuna pasaron de largo, dirigiéndose en un destructor vuelo rasante a las afueras de la ciudad.

– Debemos apresurarnos y dirigirnos al Domus Flau. El grueso de esas cosas se dirige hacia allí… si no hacemos algo… será una masacre –Erza, aún convaleciente tras su último combate contra Sabertooth, analizaba con seriedad la grave situación en la que se encontraban.

– Ya… ya es una masacre… –Sting se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, completamente abatido por la situación. Todo su mundo se había empezado a desmoronar: la inminente derrota en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, la desconfianza en su propio gremio, la pérdida de Lector… sentía que la fuerza en la que siempre había confiado no servía para nada – Es… sangre… –se llevó la mano a la boca, evitando a medias una arcada.

– ¡¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?! –Gray, todavía receloso ante el Dragonslayer Blanco, le increpaba por su respuesta. Era incapaz de calmarse, la imagen del castillo de Mercurius siendo arrasado por los dragones no se le iba de la cabeza… era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a tal destrucción … ¿qué coño había pasado ahí dentro?

– ¿Qué quiere decir con… sangre? –Juvia tenía cuidadosamente sujeto al mago de creación de hielo por el brazo, evitando así que se abalanzara otra vez sobre el miembro de Sabertooth. En otras circunstancias, estaría completamente embobada con su Gray-sama, agarrándose cual koala para sentir el roce de su piel, sin embargo, nunca le había visto así. Era una persona reservada, que sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus emociones y que, al igual que su magia, pensaba fríamente antes de actuar. Dejarse llevar por la ira no era propio de él y eso, si cabe, la tenía más preocupada que los propios dragones.

– No es lo que quiera decir… es lo que huele –la seria voz de Gajeel respondió por Sting. Estaba de espaldas al grupo, mirando fijamente el Domus Flau con los puños apretados con fuerza– te recuerdo, chica de agua, que los Dragonslayers tenemos muy buen olfato… y huele a sangre. A mucha sangre… y no de dragones precisamente. El olor proviene de esa dirección –señaló con la cabeza los cada vez más derruidos muros del castillo– por lo que aún tenemos algo de tiempo para hacer algo… antes que esa horda de dragones invada la sede de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

– ¿Y Natsu y los demás? ¿Creéis que…? –Laxus no se atrevía a terminar la frase. Sabía de primera mano de lo que era capaz aquel muchacho, sin embargo, tanta destrucción, tanto poder salvaje e incontrolable… cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse sentimental. Debían actuar, y rápido.

Juvia notó como el cuerpo de Gray se estremecía sutilmente ante la pregunta del nieto de Makarov. Un incómodo silencio se adueñó por un instante de los presentes, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente, el propio Laxus habló.

– Vamos… –se dirigió con decisión hacia el Domus Flau, dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Si algo le había quedado claro tras la batalla contra su padre, era que por fin había encontrado su lugar, su _verdadera_ familia… y pensaba protegerla sin importar el precio– Tú te vienes conmigo. Tu gente seguramente te necesitará… –como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, cogió a Sting del suelo y se lo echó al hombro quien, pese a las protestas, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar… literalmente.

Erza se apresuró a ir tras ellos con la determinación brillando en sus ojos, preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que amenazara al gremio. Gajeel, Gray y Juvia se unieron inmediatamente después.

– Un momento. Tú no vienes con nosotros –El ahora Dragonslayer de Hierro y Sombras detuvo el avance de Gray, cortándole el paso con un brazo.

– Ahora no estoy para bromas, _comechatarra_.

– No se trata de ninguna broma, _señor exhibicionista_... –Gajeel respondió dando énfasis al final de la frase, notando divertido como Gray rechinaba los dientes de pura irritación.

– ¿No tienes otro momento para comportarte como un imbécil?

– Necesito que _te_ hagas un favor, y de paso, que me hagas otro a mí… –su tono cambió por completo, adoptando un semblante grave y mirando directamente a los ojos de Gray.

– ¿Q… Qué? –la repentina solicitud le pilló desprevenido– ¿De qué favor hablas?

– Ve al castillo.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Has visto en qué estado se encuentra?! ¡Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, los putos dragones siguen saliendo! ¿Qué coño pinto yo en…

– El equipo de rescate –cortó secamente Gajeel.

Gray se quedó sin habla unos instantes, sin saber muy bien que responder y desviando su mirada hacia la ardiente silueta de Mercurius.

– ¡Tsk! Es un suicidio inútil y absurdo. Está claro que ya están…

– Pero aun así quieres comprobarlo ¿verdad? Asegurarte de ello… –Gajeel hablaba con determinación y confianza. Decían de él que era una persona reservada, cosa cierta sin lugar a dudas, pero también era observador… y sabía de sobra la preocupación del _cabeza de hielo_ por su amigo _incendio con patas_ , como se llamaban "cariñosamente" entre sí.

– ¡Aaaahh! ¡Deja de interrumpirme de una puta vez! –Gray estaba empezando a perder la paciencia por momentos.

– En tu estado actual serías más un estorbo que una ayuda, y lo sabes. Tienes la mente en otro sitio… pues, bien, _te pido_ que vayas a _ese_ sitio. Además, necesito que busques a Lily por mí –Gajeel seguía hablando, ignorando los reproches del mago de creación de hielo.

– Si tanto te preocupa tu gato… ¿por qué no vas tú? No soy la niñera de nadie –sentenció ásperamente, ignorando por completo la alusión acerca de ser un estorbo.

– Tengo algo más urgente que hacer ahora mismo… y Lily sabe defenderse. Solamente te pido que te asegures de que están todos bien… –Gajeel miró nuevamente el Domus Flau con preocupación...

– ¿Más urgente? ¡Oh, discúlpeme señor ocupado! ¿En pleno apocalipsis dragón tiene que cumplir con su agenda? –Gray no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

– Es una… _pequeña_ cosa que tengo que hacer. Cuento contigo… y contigo… –dijo mirando a Juvia, quien observaba en silencio la conversación aún sujeta al brazo de Gray– tened cuidado –sin dar tiempo a una posible respuesta, Gajeel salió corriendo para alcanzar al resto del grupo, no sin antes, gritar unas últimas palabras mientras se alejaba – ¡Cuando volvamos a vernos te dedicaré una canción! ¡Es una promesa! –y estalló en carcajadas mientras Gray se llevaba la mano al rostro, incrédulo por la forma en la que el imbécil de hierro se la había jugado.

.

* * *

 **7 de Julio de X791. Domus Flau (Crocus).**

* * *

.

Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que nadie pudiera apenas reaccionar.

Antes de ser conscientes de lo que realmente ocurría y el pánico se apoderara de todos y cada uno de los presentes, media docena de aquellas criaturas se separó de la interminable horda que cubría los cielos, dirigiéndose hacia el Domus Flau con sus enormes fauces abiertas.

Entonces, con total impunidad y crudeza, atacaron…

Los dragones cayeron salvajemente sobre el público, creando un dantesco espectáculo de rocas, sangre y huesos machacados. Aquellos valientes que osaban enfrentarse a las grandiosas bestias eran los primeros en caer, siendo descuartizados entre sus dientes o bien, aplastados como insectos bajo sus poderosas patas. Todo era muerte y destrucción…

Y no había hecho más que empezar.

Uno de los dragones se dirigió velozmente al palco de Fairy Tail, pasando brutalmente por encima de las gradas y machacando a su paso a todo aquel con la poca fortuna de estar en su camino.

– ¡SALID DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –Makarov tuvo los reflejos suficientes para usar su magia Titán antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, convirtiéndose en un coloso y deteniendo el avance del dragón con un brutal puñetazo que resonó en todo el Domus Flau, sin embargo, éste volvió a la carga con un terrible rugido, lanzándose rápidamente sobre su presa mostrando sus afiladas garras.

– Dra… Dragones… –Levy estaba paralizada de terror. La situación la superaba… ¿qué se podía hacer ante una situación así? Mirara donde mirara sólo veía muerte. Se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, intentando silenciar los escalofriantes sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos.

Con increíble agilidad a pesar de su tamaño, Makarov esquivó el contraataque del dragón, propinándole un fuerte golpe con el codo y deteniendo su avance en seco. Acto seguido, un segundo dragón cayó de los cielos y se abalanzó de forma furiosa sobre sus hombros, clavando dolorosamente sus afiladas zarpas y haciendo que el enorme cuerpo del Maestro se diera de bruces contra el suelo. El primer dragón se revolvió hasta incorporarse, atacando una vez más y propinando un brutal desgarro en la espalda del anciano. Ambos dragones, ansiosos por dar el primer bocado a su monumental víctima, se enzarzaron en una discusión de ensordecedores gruñidos y violentas dentelladas, momento que aprovechó Makarov para hábilmente darse la vuelta y chocar, con una fuerza inusitada, las cabezas de ambos dragones entre sí, cayendo inconscientes en la arena del Domus Flau.

– Me… me hago viejo para esto… –dijo un maltrecho Makarov con media sonrisa socarrona. Con algo de dificultad a causa de las heridas, se incorporó aun conservando su forma Titán, llegando nuevamente hasta el palco de Fairy Tail donde todavía, aguardaban muchos de los asustados miembros del gremio–¿Alguna vez me haréis caso cuando os habl…

Un estridente y gutural lamento empezó a oírse por doquier. El resto de los dragones, viendo a sus compañeros fuera de combate, habían comenzado a rugir acompasadamente, oscilando sus cabezas de forma nerviosa a la vez que extendían sus alas en toda su grandiosa envergadura.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –murmuró Makarov volviendo la vista atrás.

– ¡Sexto! –gritó una nerviosa Mavis al comprender el significado de aquel peculiar sollozo– ¡Están pidiendo ayuda!

Apenas terminó la frase, un sobrecogedor bramido de respuesta inundó los cielos de forma ensordecedora, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

– No… –Levy se levantó lentamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada del terror que se avecinaba.

– ¡SALID DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DE AQUÍ! –gritó Makarov al ver a cientos de dragones dar la vuelta en dirección al Domus Flau.

– ¡Maestro! ¡No… –lágrimas sin control caían por las mejillas de Levy, consciente de lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer el viejo por protegerles.

– Tened cuidado niños… y vivid… –alcanzando el máximo de su tamaño, Makarov se interpuso entre la inminente marea de dragones y el palco de Fairy Tail, protegiendo a éstos con su propio cuerpo y dándoles el tiempo suficiente para escapar, dispuesto a gastar hasta la última gota de ethernano en un único y poderoso hechizo.

Las sobrecogedoras figuras de los dragones habían comenzado a entrar por un extremo del Domus Flau, arrasando todo a su paso como si de un tsunami de colmillos y garras se tratase. Makarov se afianzó con presteza y acercó velozmente sus manos a la altura del pecho, concentrando toda su energía en ellas y entonando con voz grave una legendaria magia…

– ¡FAIRY LAW!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:**

Lo primero de todo, dedicar The Fallen a Ninde.88, simple y llanamente porque se lo merece y porque sin ella, seguramente no habría sido capaz de nada esto (uno, que es muy lerdo cuando quiere). Así que, pese a lo crudo que pueda ser (y más que será) este relato, que sepas que cada una de las palabras contenidas en él van para ti. El tema de los plagios (mal llamados homenajes) va aparte, pero bueno, como se dice habitualmente, las gallinas que entran por las gallinas que salen ¿no? X3

Ahora en serio. Gracias por todo. The Fallen, es para ti. Espero que te guste.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Soy muy consciente de que esta historia gustará a pocos (de hecho, más de uno me eliminará de favoritos), pero quería contarla por lo poco que realmente se sabe de esta "realidad alternativa". Tras investigar arduamente y comerme la cabeza de mala manera, me ha quedado claro que hay muchas lagunas en este tema de viajes en el tiempo y puertas Eclipse, contradicciones de personajes, de historias, nexos que no hay manera de unir… muy mal Hiro, muy mal. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, he decidido hacer unos cuantos capítulos acerca del ataque de los 10.000 dragones.

No será bonito, para nada… pero tampoco seré sádico ni retorcido (por lo menos demasiado), simplemente contaré las cosas que quiero contar, tratando de que encajen lo mejor posible en el enmarañado lío temporal en que se convirtió Fairy Tail durante este arco. No me alargaré demasiado, ya que todos sabemos como acaba la historia… aún así, espero verme con la habilidad suficiente como para hacer un par de capítulos más, tanto si gusta como si no... aunque si gusta, mejor que mejor ¿verdad?

Hale, hasta la próxima.


End file.
